Diabetics are usually required to modify and monitor their daily lifestyle to keep their body in balance, in particular, their blood glucose (“BG”) levels. Individuals with Type 1 diabetes and some individuals with Type 2 diabetes use insulin to control their BG levels. To do so, diabetics routinely keep strict schedules, including ingesting timely nutritious meals, partaking in exercise, monitoring BG levels daily, and adjusting and administering insulin dosages accordingly.
The prior art includes a number of insulin pump systems that are designed to deliver accurate and measured doses of insulin via infusion sets (an infusion set delivers the insulin through a small diameter tube that terminates at a cannula inserted under the patient's skin). In lieu of a syringe, the patient can simply activate the insulin pump to administer an insulin bolus as needed, for example, in response to the patient's current BG level. A patient can measure his BG level using a BG measurement device, such as a test strip meter, a continuous glucose measurement system, or the like. BG measurement devices use various methods to measure the BG level of a patient, such as a sample of the patient's blood, a sensor in contact with a bodily fluid, an optical sensor, an enzymatic sensor, or a fluorescent sensor. When the BG measurement device has generated a BG measurement, the measurement is displayed on the BG measurement device. A continuous glucose monitoring system can monitor the patient's BG level in real time.
Insulin pumps and continuous glucose monitoring devices may also be configured to communicate with remote control devices, monitoring or display devices, BG meters, and other devices associated with such an infusion system. Individual devices within conventional infusion systems may be configured to support a limited amount of wired or wireless data communication to support the operation of the infusion system. For example, a continuous glucose monitoring sensor may include a wireless transmitter that communicates with a BG monitor device within the infusion system. As another example, the infusion system may include a handheld remote control that communicates with the infusion pump device using wireless techniques. Conventional infusion systems, however, operate in a somewhat isolated and local manner in that the routing of control signals, monitoring signals, patient status information, physiologic data, alerts, activation instructions, programming signals, and other data communication generally occurs within the limited short range and local operating environment of the infusion system itself.